Sous la pâleur des étoiles
by Gadwf
Summary: Est-il normal d'être attiré par son meilleur ami? Est-ce normal, après toutes ces années d'innocence passées ensemble? Non. Non, bien sûr que non. Et pourtant. Ils étaient assis sur les tuiles rongées par le lierre et les pluies, grisés par la tiédeur de cette ville endormie. Les idées plus très claires, des questions plein la tête. Eren x Armin OneShot


**Salut salut!**

**Voici donc mon p'tit nouveau, un one-shot sur Eremin! Sérieusement, ce couple est juste parfait. Ils sont tellement choux! Et puis de loin, il faut l'avouer, Armin ressemble vraiment à une fille donc c'est hyper pratique: fini les "Mais c'est deux mecs! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" horrifiés des gens qui regardaient mon fond d'écran de téléphone lorsque j'avais encore Levi et Eren. Maintenant, on me demande comment s'appelle "la fille" et le nom "du mec". (OUI J'AI EREMIN EN FOND D'ECRAN ET JE LES TROUVE IJFFDIFISH.)**

**Bon, d'accord, je sais qu'il faut assumer, mais rabâcher dix milles fois que non, l'homosexualité ce n'est PAS crade, et que la plupart des personnages de SnK ont des têtes de gays donc on ne peut que les mettre ensemble, ça m'a vite ennuyé. **

**Bref. Il fallait que j'écrive un truc sur Shingeki no Kyojin, donc c'est fait. Il y avait des voix dans ma tête qui me l'ordonnaient. _Viens écrire quelque chose sur Eren et Armin, mon enfant._ Non, mais je vais bien.**

**En plus, je crois que c'est le seul one-shot français sur ce couple qui n'est pas classé ****M. Oui, vous êtes de gros pervers. Mais je vous aime bien.**

**BOYS LOVE FOREVER**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eren n'aimait pas les soirées, en particulier lorsqu'elles étaient organisées chez cet imbécile de Jean et son sourire narquois. Il préférait rester chez lui à ne rien faire, ou aller chez Armin quand ce dernier ne préférait pas être penché sur des bouquins pour préparer des examens qu'il était déjà sûr de réussir.<p>

En réalité, Eren détestait les soirées car il se retrouvait toujours confronté aux idées géniales de Jean, qui se résumaient à "tenter de nouvelles choses" ou à "devenir un homme", "allez Jaeger, montre nous si t'as des couilles". Il n'aimait pas fumer ou boire ce qu'il lui donnait; son sourire provocateur, il l'avait déjà défié en acceptant tout ce qu'il lui tendait, mais il finissait toujours dans un état lamentable, recroquevillé dans un coin d'une pièce en se posant des questions existentielles sur les couleurs de la bassine sur laquelle s'était penché afin de dégobiller tout ce qu'il avait pu ingérer.  
>Alors, il avait fini par <em>tenter<em> de décliner tout verre louche ou tout objet fumant. Il préférait rester assis sur un canapé, seul, à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté cette foutue invitation, pourquoi lui ne parvenait jamais à s'amuser alors que les autres s'éclataient.  
>Parfois, Armin l'accompagnait et ils parvenaient presque à passer une bonne soirée, même si le blond tentait toujours de le faire danser ou de l'emmener discuter avec d'autres personnes. Puis il lui reprochait de ne pas être assez sociable, et ils s'installaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Jean qui organisait la majorité de ces soirées, à frapper furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur ou à parler.<p>

Eren soupira et s'allongea sur les tuiles rongées par le lierre et les pluies. Au-dessus de lui, perçant la noirceur impénétrable du ciel, la lune s'élevait parmi les étoiles, rares tâches insignifiantes sur des ténèbres trop profondes.  
>L'astre de Neptune, noyé dans son halo blafard, balayait de ses maigres rayons les rues désertes tandis qu'une brise apportait les relents tièdes de la ville endormie.<p>

Le jeune homme cala sa nuque dans le creux de ses bras croisés et soupira de nouveau.  
>Armin était venu ce soir-là, et pourtant, peu de temps après son arrivée, Eren s'était isolé sur le toit.<br>La vérité était qu'il avait encore cédé face au sourire moqueur de Jean, acceptant avec regret le verre qu'il lui tendait. Et l'effet de l'alcool qu'il supportait mal n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir. Il jeta un regard mauvais au gobelet en plastique qu'il avait ramené et posé à ses côtés. Soudain, il entendit des tuiles craquer derrière lui; il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir la silhouette d'Armin qui tentait de le rejoindre, glissant à chaque pas.  
>Eren souffla et se releva, puis gravit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.<p>

« Tu vas tomber, crétin, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les frêles épaules du blond. »

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre, Eren l'attira vers lui et l'attrapa fermement, l'entraînant vers l'avant.

« Tu rate quelque chose, dit Armin après quelques instants. Jean a fait fumer Annie, et elle chiale dans ses bras. Je ne pensais jamais voir ça un jour.

-Fantastique, soupira le brun. »

Quelques pas de plus, et il relâcha son ami qui continuait d'un ton plus agressif:

« Je t'ai cherché par tout! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois déjà enfermé ici. Heureusement que le velux de Jean était encore ouvert. »

Pour toute réponse, Eren, qui s'était rallongé, secoua lamentablement son gobelet.  
>L'autre garçon soupira et s'étendit à ses côtés.<p>

« Je vois. »

Les tuiles étaient encore humides, et il tressaillit dans son sweat trop fin pour lui tenir chaud un soir de fin d'octobre.  
>Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, bercés par les brides de la soirée qui leur parvenaient, les yeux perdus dans la toile d'encre qui les surplombait.<br>Non loin d'eux, un train passa sur un pont dans un éclair de compartiments illuminés, l'incendie de ses trois phares trouant l'océan urbain enseveli sous un voile obscur.  
>Puis il disparut aussitôt, englouti par un tunnel il ne laissa derrière lui que la brutalité de sa brève apparition dans un paysage si morne.<br>Quelques rues plus loin, on entendait un groupe de jeunes piailler joyeusement.

« T'as froid? résonna soudainement la voix d'Eren.

-Mhm? »

Armin s'était rapproché des flancs du brun inconsciemment, frissonnant sous la brise qui se rafraîchissait. Il s'écarta vivement en secouant négativement la tête, mais Eren le rattrapa, se releva et ôta son pull pour le lui tendre, l'attirant de nouveau vers lui.  
>Armin ne réagissant pas, il enroula le vêtement autour des épaules du blond qui s'était lui aussi rassis. Puis Eren nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et ferma les yeux. Pour une fois, et il en était heureux, ce que Jean lui avait fait boire ne semblait pas avoir comme but de lui tordre les boyaux, ou de lui retourner les pensées. Non, il se sentait joyeux, et ne parvenait pas à effacer le sourire béat qui était plaqué sur ses lèvres.<br>Les joues d'Armin devinrent écarlates, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour repousser le brun.  
>Son souffle chaud contre sa peau, c'était presque <em>agréable.<em>

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et tourna son regard vers le visage d'Eren.  
>À la lueur de la Lune, il ressemblait à un enfant; ses traits étaient comme affinés, il arborait une expression sereine et innocente. Armin remarqua que sa respiration était plus profonde et régulière.<p>

Il s'était endormi.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, les pommettes toujours cuisantes. Il promena délicatement l'index de sa main gauche sur la mâchoire d'Eren, puis de peur de le réveiller, il interrompit son geste. Il jeta un regard vers le verre gisant à leurs côtés et soupira. Ils avaient bien changé, depuis l'époque où offrir la moitié de son goûter à l'autre suffisait pour sécher ses larmes. Les insultes puériles de Jean lorsqu'ils jouaient aux billes avaient fait place aux problèmes d'adolescents. La puberté, des centaines de questions sans réponses.

Est-il normal d'être vraisemblablement attiré par son meilleur ami?  
>Est-ce normal, après toutes ces années d'innocence passées ensemble?<p>

Armin se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.  
>Non. <em>Non<em>, bien sûr que non.  
>Et pourtant.<p>

Perdu dans ses songes, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Eren s'était réveillé, que ses deux grandes orbes émeraudes le scrutaient.

« Armin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? il articula, la voix encore pâteuse. »

Le concerné sursauta, et plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Il tressaillit au contact.

« R-rien. Tout va bien. »

_Hein, Armin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?_

Eren se cala plus confortablement sur le flanc droit du blond, sans rompre leur échange. Lui aussi avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse et il entoura ses jambes de ses bras.  
>Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, leur visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre, leur souffle chaud formant un halo de buée.<p>

Armin n'avait jamais réellement remarqué le duvet naissant le long des mâchoires du brun, ses pommettes qui s'étaient affinées avec le temps. Ses longs cils qui encerclaient ses grands yeux, dans lesquels il se serait volontiers noyé plus souvent. Eren était beau, terriblement beau, et un instant, il espéra que personne d'autre que lui ne le remarquerait jamais. Puis soudainement, Eren approcha son visage du sien. Leur nez se frôlèrent, Armin se s'avança à son tour, déglutissant difficilement.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Eren perdu dans les prunelles océan d'Armin, et Armin plongeant irrésistiblement dans celles d'Eren. Il sentait son cœur s'affoler, les mains devenir moites. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?  
>Ce fut Armin qui brisa le contact, détournant vivement son visage en l'enfouissant dans ses mains.<br>Eren ne bougeait plus, troublé par la réaction du blond. Et par la sienne, sans doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il s'était juré, malgré ses sentiments, de ne jamais détruire l'amitié qui les unissait.

« Je suis désolé, parvint à murmurer Armin, dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Tellement désolé. »

Eren ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis il avança sa main vers sa chevelure dorée, enroulant une mèche autour de ses doigts.  
>Le blond tenta de s'écarter, mais il le rattrapa fermement en le ramenant à lui. Il ne se débattu pas et se laissa aller contre le torse du brun, murmurant des excuses englouties par les larmes.<p>

« Armin, murmura le brun. »

À sa surprise, sa voix était elle aussi étreinte par des larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître. Il prit le visage du blond entre des mains et éloigna les doigts qui cachaient ses yeux, dévoilant les paupières gonflées et rougies.

« Armin... »

Le concerné releva enfin la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
>Il devait être patient, Eren. Patient et compréhensif. Ou tout simplement stupide? Armin étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Ne voyait-il pas, qu'il ne parvenait plus à cacher ses sentiments? Ne voyait-il pas que son putain de sourire le déchirait et le rapiéçait à la fois, qu'il était le poison et l'antidote?<br>Si Armin parvenait à soutenir le regard d'Eren, c'était pour s'excuser de ne plus l'avoir considéré comme un simple ami, un jour, d'avoir voulu passer un cap. S'excuser pour toutes ces fois où il avait rêvé à leur amour impossible, s'excuser pour s'être éloigné de lui lorsque la tension devenait trop dure. S'excuser car tout avait changé.  
>Et en bas, les autres gueulaient toujours.<p>

« Armin, répéta Eren, plus faiblement cette fois. »

Puis soudainement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

Elles étaient douces, chaudes, et leurs visages restèrent soudés pendant quelques instants. Les longs cils du brun chatouillaient les pommettes de l'autre et ses mains ne lâchaient pas ses mâchoires.  
>Et aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la pression sur les lèvres d'Armin se retira. Il rouvrit vivement les yeux pour découvrir un Eren écarlate et des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.<p>

« E-Eren? »

Cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement de frustration qu'à une véritable question, et Armin rendit au brun son baiser sans hésitation, plus doucement cette fois. Il sentit Eren sourire sous ses lèvres, et ses mains s'accrochèrent maladroitement à ses épaules. Etait-il normal, finalement ?

La langue d'Eren s'insinua jusqu'à ses dents, et après un élan toujours plus passionné, Armin abandonna la sienne à celle du brun, mêlant leur haleine.

Ce dernier respirait difficilement, ses doigts glissant jusqu'au creux des reins de l'autre. Il l'attira plus près de son torse, le faisant prisonnier de ses bras. Une chaleur infernale émanait du blond, se propageant dans tout son corps.

Puis Armin rompit soudainement le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, et entoura la nuque d'Eren de ses mains avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, brouillé d'émotion. Leur front se touchaient et il sentait la respiration rapide du brun contre ses joues.  
>Il inspira longuement, pressa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles du brun avant de caler son visage dans le creux de son épaule.<p>

« Eh, Eren, il parvint à articuler. »

Sa voix tressaillait, et il se rendit compte quel lui-même tremblait entre les bras de l'autre garçon. Pour toute réponse, Eren enfouit son visage dans la chevelure du blond.

« Je t'aime, il continua. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe, et il serra le brun aussi fort qu'il put. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, peut-être effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'admettre. Il le voulait à lui seul, et cela pour toujours.

Il sentit Eren expirer lentement, et sa main gauche attrapa son menton avant de rapprocher leur deux visages.

« Moi aussi Armin, dit-il après un instant. Je t'aime. »

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que la nuit et sa grisaille, le froid et son silence, la noirceur du ciel et la pâleur de ses étoiles; mais ils étaient là, leur souffle de nouveau mêlé, s'agrippant maladroitement à l'autre. Et ils s'aimaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je crains pour les fins. Et les scènes romantiques. <strong>

**Une petite review :3 ?**


End file.
